


All Summer Long

by Nonprofessionalwriter12



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonprofessionalwriter12/pseuds/Nonprofessionalwriter12
Summary: Summer of July 2000 we follow the story of best friends Sloan and Reece, as the find love, heart break and their true selves. Who will they become? and what will they run from?





	All Summer Long

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave ways i can improve the story

Chapter 1

Dear diary,  
Junior year is coming to an end. Did pretty good all year, all A’s except for the one class with Reece. She’s such a distraction, she knows the stuff without trying, Me? I have to study my ass off. Anyways bi-weekly sleepover. Got us something special for tonight, I can’t wait for her to see what it is!  
XO S.P June 17th 2000 XO

I threw my dairy under my bed and took a quick shower. I ordered some pizza from our favorite restaurant, Pizzas cafe. My mom worked nights as a nurse so it's usually just me and my sisters and Reece who mom loves to count as an extra daughter. Lane is my half sister from when my mom and dad separated, they ended up divorcing and we haven’t seen him in years. Hayne is my oldest sister she just moved back in after she found out her boyfriend cheated on her. Its been nice having the family all together, though i could do without the relationship questions, though Reece loves it, she could go on and on about Ollie; some senior guy she has a crush on.  
To me, high school relationships are dumb, they all going to end; not to mention guys aren’t the center of the earth.  
Reece came over after an hour and the pizza thirty minutes after, with an “Ollie” extension.  
“Hey Sloan, its $16.45” Ollie leaned against my door frame, Reece ran over with the money off the counter.  
“ Hey Oliie!” Reece handed him the money “How are you doing tonight?”  
“Alright, doing some deliveries for my dad before heading to a party later on.” He handed me the pizza and some change, I held up my hand for him to keep it.  
“Oh, there’s a party tonight?” Reece looked over at me  
“Yeah, you two should come check it out. It’s my cousins party” he wrote the address on the back of the receipt and handed it to Reece. “See ya later.”

Reece ran to the kitchen clutching the receipt to her chest “We HAVE to go”  
“What?” I sat the pizza box on the counter “I have stuff planned for us, ya know”  
“Oh what? Pizza, tv, then bed” she flipped the box open “exciting!”  
I rolled my eyes “I rented Scream 3”  
She rolled her eyes back “Come on, we never get invited to stuff. I just wanna be a normal teen for once.”  
“Fine” I gave in to her, she was giving me her famous puppy dog eyes, her brown eyes making to so hard to say no. “We’ll go to this dumb party, where we don’t fit it, we’ll sit in a corner and in an hour, you’ll want to leave.” I grabbed a slice of the pizza “Also very unfair to use the eyes”  
She smiled like she was proud of herself and took the slice out of my hands “we should get ready.”

I just threw on a flannel and my favorite but beat up doc Martins, I had no one there I wanted to impress; Reece I’m the other hand borrowed Lane’s mascara, shorts, and tank top, she had an Ollie to impress. Lane was just laying around so I figured if Reece would run off with Ollie she could keep me company as she graduated early and hated most of these people.  
We all soon piled into her Jeep Cherokee. Lane worked for a bit as a nanny and saved a lot to buy the car, it was all before she got sick. 

It was around the time dad had left for good, I think Lane blamed herself. As a kid I could always feel the distance from dad and Lane, I didn’t know who Lanes real dad was; I don’t think she does either, but I think it was someone important to dad for him to feel that was towards a kid. When I finally got to the age where I noticed the difference in the way Lane and I got treated I stopped being a daddy’s girl, and started being there for Lane. When he left Lane changed, she stayed in her room more and didn’t have much energy to play. There was one time when mom was gone, Reece was over and Hayne had to watch us. I begged them to come watch my skateboard tricks; I was twelve I wanted to impress my older sisters; I did my tricks and Lane fainted and hit her head on the road. We called mom and 911, they kept her for awhile never told me much, Hanye blamed me a lot, said I tried to kill Lane, but I really didn’t I wanted to play like before. Mom said she would be back home more, but that was short lived. Lane finally came home after five weeks, mom made her favorite, but Lane really just picked at it, Hayne gave her shit for it. But I was happy to have her back, later that night Lane left me a letter under my pillow telling me Hayne was wrong, I saved her life. Lane’s been better ever since. 

When we finally reached the house it was packed. I don’t know how people breathe at parties like this. We pushed our way to a place where we could sit, Lane went off to get us drinks and Reece was glued to my hip, and I didn’t mind.  
“Have you seen Ollie?” She whisper-yelled into my ear  
I just shook my head no and enjoyed the music, Ollies cousin must’ve been a lot cooler than him cause the music was awesome, it was ‘Dammit’ by Blink 182. My favorite.  
“You’re having fun!” Reece pokes my side.  
“So they have good music playing” I shrug my shoulders “We could’ve listened to this in my room”  
She rolled her eyes “You complain too much.”  
I laughed and Lane came back with drinks and Ollie following behind.  
“You made it!” He shouted to us  
I just smiled and nodded but Reece jumped to her feet to talk to him. They drifted away a bit, enough for Reece to prove she wouldn’t be stuck to me all night but enough to where we could still see each other, which is great cause who doesn’t love seeing their best friend flirt with some dumb jock who’s gonna break her heart when her graduates in a month?  
Lane and I just sat watching everyone at the party, some people tried talking to us but ultimately lost interest in knowing we weren’t into drugs or sex.  
Reece disappeared for a bit, then ran back to me. I won’t lie I was happy to see her again, she’s my only friend.  
“They’re playing spin the bottle, come play” she pulled on me  
“No way” I pulled my arm from her  
“Come on” she stood between my legs and leveled with me “I won’t feel comfortable unless you come, and I really, really wanna play”  
“Fine, but once that’s over we leave. I ordered Scream 3 and we’ve only done what you want tonight” I stood up, pulling her up with me “This night was for US and I’m not having fun”  
She gave me a sympathetic look and pulled me towards the ‘spin the bottle room’ Lane trailed behind us.  
“So we spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on gets to ask someone truth or dare” A blonde girl stated, I assume that was Ollies cousin, they look a lot alike.  
I sat awkwardly next to Reece, I think it was obvious I didn’t want to play.  
“I’m Ezra” the blonde girl made eye contact with me, it felt like she could see into my soul “Ollie, told me about you, Lane, and Reece”  
“Oh, that was nice of him” I smiled at her  
She smiled back at me, she had a really pretty smile; really nice teeth, a slight gap on the bottom, white teeth, a really nice smile.  
Ollie spun first it landed on one of Ezra’s friends he asked some lame question. Ezra threw some chips at him soon everyone from the circle followed. I didn’t pay much attention just kept my head down hoping it wouldn’t land on me.  
“So, Sloan” Ezra smiled “truth or dare?”  
I snapped my head up, everyone staring at me “Oh um, truth I guess”  
She tapped her pointer finger on her chin, short nails painted black “Hmm, well Reece what should I ask Sloan?”  
Reece glances at me quickly then back at Ezra “We’ll I know everything about her, so I guess it’s whatever you’re the most curious about”  
I pulled on my sleeves, she’s so confident in knowing about me, but she doesn’t know everything.  
“What’s your real relationship with Reece?” Ezra laughed

I couldn’t help but to feel flushed, I looked over at Reece who was also a bit pink. I didn’t know what to do, no matter what I tell myself Reece and I are always put together. We’ve heard rumors about us; we’re secret loves too afraid of her father to come out of the closet, my mom is already a pariah for having a different man's child while married, that we’re gonna run off after high school. 

I straightened my septum piercing, and looked around the circle. Everyone looked pretty intrigued with whatever my answer was gonna be, then I looked at Reece who stared at me with a look I’ve only seen for Ollie.  
“We’re best friends” I laughed “I’m a stand-offish person, she’s the only person I trust. We’ve been friends since the second grade, I don’t know what everyone was expecting.”  
Reece smiled, it seemed like a disappointed smile. I spun it next, and with my luck it landed on Ezra.  
“So truth or dare?” I shrugged  
“Hmm, dare” she took a handful of chips  
I sat up straight, I wanted to pick something just as embarrassing as that question “I dare you to kiss the person you think is the most attractive in the circle”  
she laughed, leaned over to this small blue haired girl and went full on with her “Satisfied Sloan?”  
I slouched back down and she spun and my shit luck must’ve rubbed off on Reece somehow, it landed on her.  
“Oh yay!” Ezra squealed.  
Reece subtly rolled her eyes “I want truth, just go ahead and shoot”  
“Okay, how do YOU feel about Sloan?” Ezra relaxed in the back of her palms  
“She’s my best friend” Reece sat up on her knees “She’s the best person I’ve ever met and I feel sorry I dragged her here”  
She pulled me up, I grabbed Lane, we all walked out, and we stuffed back into Lane’s car. 

The car ride was silent, seemed a lot longer than going.  
I ran to my room as soon as Lane parked. Reece right behind me.  
“I’m so sorry I made us go there” she pulled me into a hug.  
I hugged her back, she wore her good perfume, she smelled like a fruit melody.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it” I looked down at my watch “it’s only 11:45, we could still watch the movie”  
Reece shook her head “I just wanna talk”  
I plopped down on my bed “Thats fine, what’s on your mind?”  
Reece plopped next to me “everything I guess”  
“Okay” I laughed nervously “Reece, whatever I did there that made you uncomfortable I sincerely apologize”  
“What?” Reece stared at me “you didn’t do anything at all”  
“Oh, I just thought-“  
“Ugh!” She pushed her curly bangs out of her face “Ezra and her friend”  
“Oh” I laughed “when they kissed?”  
“Yeah, well that and just Ezra in general” she stood up  
“Yeah she seemed like a handful” I watched her pace back and forth  
“Have you ever wondered?” She stopped in front of me  
I nervously fixed my septum, I knew what she was gonna ask me, I knew what was coming. I think I’ve waited my whole life for it “Have I wondered what?”  
“What it’s like?” She sat next to me “I guess what it’s like to live without fear?”  
I don’t know what was louder for me, my heart shattering or the internal laughing at thinking Reece would actually wanna kiss me. I don’t know why this was happening to me. I’ve never thought about it before, why now? Why Reece?


End file.
